


no homo :)

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ...mbois...let them be hAPPY, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Help, Im tired, M/M, jared serenades evan with rewrite the stars, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You said no homo to me like five minutes ago!” Evan argued.“Well,” Jared said simply, “maybe you’re not the only compulsive liar around here.”Evan buried his face in his hands and made a noise of unhappiness. “Jareeeeeed.”





	no homo :)

“Evan, where the actual heck are you taking me?”

“Shh.” Evan’s grip on Jared’s hand tightened, and he held a finger to his lips. “We’re almost there,”

“I know we’re at Ellison,” Jared decided. “Because I keep stepping on tree roots. And while we’re on the subject, if I trip over another branch or whatever, I will personally strangle you-“

“Please don’t, we’re almost there!”

“Fine.” Jared’s hand flew to the handkerchief covering his eyes. “This is itchy. And also unnecessary. Where the crap would we be going that I need a blindfold-“

“Just wait, please, it’ll be worth it!”

“Worth twisting my ankles in a dozen different directions and scratching out my eyeballs? I don’t-“

“We’re here!” Evan chirped happily before Jared could finish his ramble. After letting go of Evan’s hand, the shorter boy immediately tugged his blindfold off and dropped on the ground, muttering, “Thank God.”

“So? What do you think?” Evan asked eagerly. He was bouncing on his heels, and a wide smile covered his face.

Jared looked up at the scene that Evan had presented him with and was silent for a few moments. Just as Evan thought he would burst, his friend let out a huge sigh. “Evan Benjamin Hansen, you are so gay for me.”

Evan’s face went from a look of delight and anticipation to pure embarrassment, and maybe something else- shock?- in a split second. “No, I’m-I’m not. I promise, I’m just- I’m just trying to be a good friend! You said we could be friends now! You said ‘yeah okay, all that shit with with Connor Project is over, I’m sorry for what I said to you, and I really do want to be friends with you-‘ well maybe that’s paraphrasing- but-“

“Evan.” Jared brushed his hand over Evan’s shoulder, trying not to blush as he did so. “Please calm down. It’s beautiful, okay? In a very no homo kind of way. I was joking. Thank you.” He dipped his head quickly and then sat down on the ground, looking out over the small, secluded sunset-dappled pond that Evan had decided was so special.

“But come on. Hand holding, I’m-taking-you-to-a-secret-place-in-the-forest? Gay.”

Evan sat down besides Jared and fidgeted with his shirt mercilessly. “I’m sorry.”

Jared smirked. “Don’t apologize. I like it. This sunset’s incredible. I didn’t even know this place existed.”

“It’s um, kind of like, an employees-only spot? And that’s me. So I figured I’d show it to you, I thought maybe you’d like it, I just, um…”

“It’s great, Ev. Thanks. I could use a bit of relaxation. I’ve been so busy, applying for colleges and whatnot lately. Haven’t had any time to really just hang.” Nudging Evan’s shoulder playfully, Jared raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Especially with you…”

“Jared,” Evan mumbled.

“What? You know I’m gay. Am I not allowed to flirt with this random cute boy I found in the woods?”

“Shut up, I’m ugly.”

Jared barked a laugh. “Haha, I wish. Just let me do this for a sec, please. It’s pride month, you idiot-“

“You said no homo to me like five minutes ago!” Evan argued.

“Well,” Jared said simply, “maybe you’re not the only compulsive liar around here.”

Evan buried his face in his hands and made a noise of unhappiness. “Jareeeeeed.”

“You know I want you,” Jared sang, completely ignoring Evan’s obvious pleas of _stop, stop, just stop it._

Turned out Evan had completely forgotten how Jared liked to break into song while they were alone.

“Jared-“

“It’s not a secret I’ve tried to hide-“

Evan was growing more flustered by the second. “I don’t know what you’re doing, Jared. I mean, I know you’re a flaming homosexual and proud of it, I just don’t know why-“

“I know you want me,” Jared continued, tapping his feet with the rhythm, causing Evan’s face to turn red as a cherry again. “So don’t keep saying our hands are tied-“

“Okay, Jared, I get it, you think you’re the next Zac Efron. And you’re fabulous,” Evan muttered as he clapped unenthusiastically.

“You know it!” Grinning, Jared threw his arm around Evan’s shoulder and pointed at the sky. “Picture this,” he began dramatically, sweeping his hand in an arc through the dusk-painted sky. “Mr. and Mr. Kleinman live happily married, say, ten years in the future. Mr. Jared Kleinman is a Broadway star and Mr. Evan Kleinman is a… a tree... person. One day Evan Kleinman sits down with his husband and says. “Wow, thank you for much for finally recognizing my merciless pining that one day at the pond in senior year.”

Evan’s eyes go wide. “I-I don’t… I’m not… um… sorry I j-just…”

“I’ve been planning this for months, Hansen. Just let me have my moment.”

“O...okay.” Evan shrunk down for a second, growing quiet. “Okay. Go ahead.”

This was it, Jared told himself. Taking a deep breath, he dropped all humor he’d been carrying with him. He cupped Evan’s cheek in his hand and turned so they were facing each other. Jared’s shy, somewhat nervous smile and red-dusted cheeks made him seem much more like the lovable dork he really was, instead of his normal snarky sarcastic jerk persona.

“Evan,” he began. He hesitated for just a second, swallowed, and forced the rest out. “Will you go out with me?”

What? Jared wasn’t kidding?

Evan was in shock.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to think a lot before replying, somewhat weakly,. “Okay, maybe I have been mercilessly pining for you for a while.”

Excitement flashed in Jared’s eyes for a second and he let out a small laugh. “Good. Same here.” He let his gaze flicker over Evan’s face for a second before leaning in for a short kiss. It wasn’t exactly passionate or long-lasting, but it was enough, and both boys were beaming when they pulled away.

“Thanks,” Evan stammered eventually. “You’re um, you’re pretty cool.”

Jared shot Evan finger guns and winked. “Yep. No homo.”

“ _Jared!_ ”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this makes absolutely no sense but it was so fun to write
> 
> comments make my day thank you v much


End file.
